


[Translation]Painless Pleasure, Pleasureful Pain

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Do me a favour and go check it in the original post tag adding is such an agony, M/M, please
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 在珠宝店抢劫之后Joker从头到脚都挂满了钻石。他等着蝙蝠来和他舞蹈，但是来阻止他的却是超人。这两个英雄在计划着什么，Joker不确定他应不应该喜欢。毕竟，他们脸上深深的皱眉预示着他将会得到教训，不管他躺在丝绸床单上，面对他们饥渴的眼神的时候觉得自己有多一览无余，多被他们渴望。





	1. Chapter 1: The Invitation 邀请

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painless Pleasure, Pleasureful Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172066) by [Lonewritersclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub). 



> The forum where I post the translation was down, IDK why but it seems it won't recover for quite a while so I decide to post my translation here! If you can, please go check the original one writes by Lonewritersclub which is much better than this one. I love this fic. And I love Superbatjokes more because of it. We need more Superbatjokes in this world!

Joker沿着一条漆黑的小巷跑着，他刚刚抢劫了一家Tiffany珠宝店。当然，他逃离的时候像往常一样疯狂地大笑着，那是他的一部分。虽然这绝对会吸引更多注意，给他的撤离造成不便。但他带着枪和刀，他也绝对不害怕在必要情况下使用它们——即使是不必要的情况下也一样。他一握住它们就觉得手心发痒。

 

他的手下们一听到警笛声就逃走了，现在只剩下他一个人，戴着一打昂贵的钻石项链、精致的手镯和华丽的戒指，即使在巷子里的黑暗中，它们也和他的绿眼睛一样闪闪发光。

 

警察在寻找他，但实际上，Joker跑到感觉他的肺火辣辣地疼痛的主要目标只是为了避免在Batsy找到他之前被捕。他正准备爬上下一个消防梯，然后爬上屋顶，在那里安静地等蝙蝠侠来捉他。他们会打一会儿，Joker会笑几声，讲几个笑话，而Batsy会低喘着，把他紧紧抱在他肌肉发达的双臂里，试图让他闭上嘴。

 

然而，就在Joker正在爬梯子的时候，一只非常强壮的手从身后按住了他的肩膀，阻止了他的行动。那只手稳稳地固定着他，力量太过惊人让Joker几乎因为这忽然的阻力直接从梯子摔到地上。Joker知道那不是蝙蝠侠。他没带手套，Joker能够感觉到。再说那握力太过强大不会是蝙蝠侠，而且他甚至没抓进自己的肉里，那几乎是不可能的。Joker以脚跟为轴转了180度，回到了沥青上，转向这个大胆的捣蛋鬼，准备对这个自以为是的小混蛋说几句精挑细选的话。他以为自己是谁啊，居然敢把手放在他身上，还想要平安无事走掉？他可能是急着要去找蝙蝠侠呢，但是他也有一两分钟的时间来弄断几根手指，如果他想的话。

 

他刚刚想说的话都消失在了嘴边。他认出了这个勇敢的不速之客。谁会认错那个结实、棱角分明的下巴，那双坚毅、冰蓝色的眼睛，还有梳到一边的，浓密乌黑的头发，当然，还有最后的点睛之笔——那副救世主的样子，那非人的超级力量，还有配套的华丽丽的红斗篷？

 

“抱歉呀超级怪胎，但是我现在有点儿忙呢。我已经和另一个带着斗篷的奇葩有约在先啦。所以，如果你不介意的话，给我的秘书打电话，我相信她能够把你的会见安排在更合适的时间的，也许下周吧。”Joker对他说道，嘴唇更多是向下而不是向上弯的。他肩膀上的手仍然没动。甚至都没松开一点。Joker厌恶地盯着它。

 

超人皱着眉头，他的下巴略微扬起，假装自己没有兴趣，炫耀一样地检查着Joker。没礼貌,。Joker想着。

 

“会面被重新安排了。蝙蝠侠正等着你，在房子里——你要和我一起走。”

 

“啥？”现在轮到Joker皱眉外加合不拢嘴了。

 

超人的装腔作势更明显了，他看着Joker，就好像他根本不明白为什么会给他这么低级的任务。他伸直了胳膊拎着他，好像在好奇他到底有什么特别之处。很明显这都只是假装的，Joker可以看出来。超级怪胎嫉妒了。“是的。他想要私下见你”，他毫不在意地耸了耸肩，同时也承认了Joker早就知道的事情。

 

然而，Joker睁大的眼睛表示他仍然不太明白。至少不明白他字面的意思。

 

“但你为什么在这里？如果他那么想见到我，为什么不亲自带我走呢？”Joker问道，因为难以置信以惯常的浮夸动作挥舞着手臂。在街灯的灯光下，那些钻石项链晃动着，闪闪发光。超人不得不暂时放下他。

 

“跟我来，好吗？我肯定他会在你到那的时候告诉你的。”超人告诉他，又抓住了他的手臂，鼓励他立刻和自己一起走。

 

Joker小心地向他迈了一小步，噘着嘴，因为他不喜欢人们背着他搞事情。他并没有真的信任那个超级怪胎，尤其是他表现得如此嫉妒的时候。但他对这一切的原因感到好奇。他完全不确定的是他的Batsy和Sups是怎么串通一气的。还有他们为什么要在今晚合作，还决定把他拉过去。这会不会是个陷阱？

 

但在他迈出第一步之后，超人出乎意料地立刻从Joker的膝盖和腋下抓住了他，很快，Joker发现自己被穿着深蓝色、怪异衣服的双臂抱起来了。珠宝晃来晃去，差点砸到了他的脸。

 

“嘿你个傻瓜！我可能不介意像一个公主一样被像你这样的傻大个抱来抱去，但我仍然希望有个小小的警告先。”Joker以一种不愉快的口气对他表示抗议，他的眉头皱得更厉害了，怒视着那个超级怪胎。

 

超人看起来更加装模作样了，但现在也显得不太舒服，显然不享受眼前的尴尬局面。“我像这样带你去比较快。你不晕机，是吗？我可不希望你吐到我身上，把你的疯狂传染给我。”

 

“拜托，我？晕机？我是个犯罪大师，你个怪胎，还是个超棒的——哦！”

 

然后他们突然就上升到天空中，以至少30英里每小时的速度在寒冷的哥谭空气中飞行。这上面其实挺美的，头顶上方的星星几乎能透过乌黑的云。然而冷的要死，更别提要在没有任何保护的情况下，只穿着他轻薄订做的紫色西装这么快地穿过空气了。

 

幸运的是，Joker并不在意，其次，他们只花了几秒钟的时间就到了韦恩庄园。Joker没有注意到他们的目的地，就像他也没有注意到那些会泄露Batsy身份的，稀少但时不时出现的小提示。他不想知道，他不需要知道。它并不重要。Batsy就是Batsy，这就是他需要的一切。

 

当他们降落在巨大而精致的木制前门的台阶上时，超人放开了他。Joker几乎因为忽然的降落直接跪在地上。超人站在他后面，好像要防止他逃走一样。然而逃走这个念头根本就没有出现在Joker的脑子里。

 

就在这时，老管家打开了门，用他睿智的眼睛里投射的同样不感兴趣和轻蔑的目光审视着他们两个，然后转身，沉默地离开大门欢迎他们进来。“阿尔弗雷德”，超人还是以恭敬的口吻问候了他。跟他和Joker说话的时候可是很不一样。

 

“Bruce老爷正在书房等候你们；第二层楼右边的最后一扇门。”阿尔弗雷德把门关上时，简短地告诉了他们。Joker忍不住开始坐立不安，玩着手指上戴的昂贵戒指，其中一个戒指上镶着一枚好看的红宝石。他想要保持一如既往的自信，尤其不想让某个超级怪胎看到他犹豫不决的样子。当然，他的紧张并不是因为酥皮，而是因为这个Batsy给他们安排的奇怪会面。他在宏伟的楼梯上晃悠着，走向办公室，超人跟在他后面。他立刻就觉得这是一个陷阱。也许他们要把他关起来，确保他被监禁着度过余生。这次期限会是永远。没有阿卡姆或是别的什么，只是一个准备的好好的监牢，即使是他也无法逃脱。或者超人在这里是准备杀了他。更有可能的是这全是超级怪胎的计划，他准备让Batsy看着他杀了自己。Batsy不会想要他死掉的，不可能。至少如果他能做点什么的话他会的。这毕竟违背了他的道德准则。再说，Joker对Batsy有足够的信心，他知道蝙蝠想要他，就像自己想要蝙蝠一样多。也许没他那么开放，但仍然如此。

 

Joker正要闯进办公室的时候，超人阻止了他转动门把手，还严厉地看了他一眼。“没有人教过你点礼仪吗？”他问道，取笑他。Joker瞪了他一眼，还是转动了门把手。他听到那超级怪胎在他身后叹了口气。估计还翻了个白眼。那个扫兴的家伙。

 

“晚上好呀，蝙蝠小宝贝儿！最近过得怎么样？”Joker以他一贯的华丽方式宣布的自己的存在。“我必须得感谢你为我安排的交通工具。速度很快，两边景色也不错，但是我得说，司机口德可不太好。下次你再雇什么超能人当飞行出租车的时候你最好把这一点记住。顾客会因为那些令人恼火的、愚蠢的闲聊而感到愤怒的，而这也会使整个晚上的起头就变得糟糕。我恐怕这可给我留下了不太好的回忆。”

 

蝙蝠侠什么也没说，只是毫无幽默地呼了口气。他坐在他干净的、令人印象深刻的、硬木的桌子后面，黄色的灯光从有经典的绿色灯罩的台灯下散发出来。他看起来真的很吓人，即使没有他平常穿的蝙蝠盔甲。但它仍然对Joker起作用。他想知道，靠在那张大书桌上会是什么感觉，Batsy有力的双手在他的赤裸的身体上，滑到他的双腿之间，而他会为他大张开……停下，超级怪胎还在看着呢！

 

当Batsy不再说话，沉默又太久了的时候，Joker不得不开口询问了。

 

“我的确想知道为什么我在这么短的时间内被邀请到这里来，Batsy。我知道你比这守时多了。发生什么了？我为什么在这里？“Joker问道，用一根手套包裹着的手指擦过光亮的木头桌面，接着越过肩膀看着超人。“或者，更准确地说，为什么这个超级怪胎在这里？”

 

接着蝙蝠侠的声音突然在安静的空间内隆隆作响。“你 ** _ ** _不会_**_** 这么叫他！”他几乎是在喊叫了，尽管这显然只是一个基本的命令。当Joker回过头看他的时候，他完全无法控制穿过他的身体的震颤。突然间他觉得冷得多了，尽管Batsy从椅子上站了起来，向他走去。只要再进一英尺，他们就会胸膛贴着胸膛了。或者，更准确的说，是胸膛贴着腹部。即使没穿着他那结实的黑色靴子，蝙蝠还是相当高的。

 

“抱歉？什么时候我的辱骂让你这么困扰了？另外，我说的是事实。现在，告诉我发生了什么？”Joker要求道，他的下巴紧绷着，坚定地看着Batsy。

 

他听到超人在他身后移动，但他不准备回头看。Joker并不害怕。Batsy的脸上又一次露出了皱眉，然后他消灭他们之间的那一小段距离。几乎是——他留了一英寸的呼吸空间。现在Joker必须抬头才能看到他冰蓝色的眼睛了。

 

“你不会再那么叫他。现在你要叫他Clark。或者超人，不管你喜欢哪种。但你不会不尊重我们中的任何一个人，即使是以最微小的方式也不行。”他坚定地告诉他，他说话的那种低沉，粗哑的声音——即使Joker正对他生气，也仍然爱着的声音。

 

“别告诉我这就是我来这儿的原因。你不会让超级怪——”Joker决定为了维持一丁点儿的和平而快速地“纠正”自己，尽管他的口气在说他的名字时像是在骂人，“Clark把我叫到这里，就是为了教我怎么叫他。所以…这是为了什么？为什么我在这里，蝙蝠？ !”

 

Joker把双臂交叉在胸前，因为恼火扬起下巴，他脖子上的珠宝发出叮当声。Batsy回盯着他，脸上带着Joker走进来的时候那副表情。深思和算计。然后他越过Joker的肩膀看向超人，再回到绿眼睛上。

 

“不。不仅如此。你今晚将学到的不仅仅是如何正确地称呼我们，”他不可否认地隐晦地说道。Joker对他扬起眉毛。瞪着他。“那你这给我办的夜晚教学到底要教什么呢？”Joker无法否认他感觉到期待涌上了他的身体。

 

Batsy把他从头到尾审视了一边，然后将一条钻石项链抓在指间，拿到眼前仔细检查。Joker发誓他看到了蝙蝠嘴唇上有一丝邪笑。得意洋洋的混蛋。

 

“我们会教你变得乖乖的。”Batsy说到，接着看向Joker的眼睛，眼神坚定不移。随着他继续开口，他的声音变得越来越低沉。

 

“只有好孩子才会得到礼物和漂亮东西。”，他说到，突然把他的项链扯了下来，拉断了它，让几十颗钻石和金块飞溅到地板上。Joker看着他，因为震惊睁大了眼睛。Batsy的邪笑变得更明显了。他越过Joker的肩膀送去一瞥，Joker就被有力的手臂握住了腰，在一瞬之后就被抱走了。


	2. Chapter 2: I Punish You With Pleasure我以愉悦惩罚你

超级怪——Clark——花了不到一秒钟的时间就把Joker拖到了主卧室里。这地方倒是挺不错的，有好看的红木家具和厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。他被扔在了那张奢侈，巨大的，缎布床单的床上，让他吓了一跳，上气不接下气。Joker呼了口气，给了酥皮他最棒的皱眉，接着坐起来，理了理他的紫夹克。哇哦，这床单……所有的被单枕头绝对都是那些用什么百分百纯埃及棉忽悠人的货。Joker想要把自己埋进里面。

 

Batsy跟着他们走进卧室，是最后一个，但绝对不是不重要的那个。当他走进那两扇和天花板一样高的坚固的门时，他的出现毫无疑问支配了整场气氛。他控制着整个情形，而当他走近他们时，他简直就好像是上帝本人，优雅地走在闪亮的硬木地板上，脚步声清晰可闻。他在离Joker和Clark几英尺的地方停下了，然后给了超人一个别有含义的眼神，把他的双手插进他时髦的黑裤子的兜儿里。

 

“脱掉他的衣服。”他简单地告诉Clark，而那个人毫不犹豫。他走到Joker坐的床边，在他身后跪坐下来。接着，Sups开始温柔但快速地把珠宝从他的脖子，手腕和手指上摘下来，然后就开始脱他的衣服拿走他的武器。Joker的皱眉大概已经长在他脸上了。在他的夹克被迅速脱掉后，Joker终于把不再困惑地盯着蝙蝠，把眼神转向仍然在他身后勤恳干活的酥皮。

 

“嘿，别弄皱了我的衣服，Clarkyclark。做这样一件衣服可不便宜，你知道。”当他的夹克被扔到地板上时，Joker责斥起来。Joker实际上还听到了Batsy嗤笑了一声，他立刻把目光转回蝙蝠身上。

 

“你笑什么？你最好能聪明点。你知道，如果这件被你那双宽大强壮充满了男人味儿的手毁了的话你就得给我买件新的了。而且你算是什么朋友，让你的超级小朋友干所有的活儿，哈？不想再把你的手弄脏了？我可以向你保证我干净纯洁得跟他妈的天使一样。”Joker训道，虽然这估计并不是太明智的行为。幸好Batsy看起来没在意，只是观察着他眼前正发生的事情。而且他开始脱衣服了，动作慵懒缓慢，让Joker的眼睛黏在了他身上。

 

不到一分钟Joker身上就只剩他配套的紫色裤子了。Clark灵活的双手已经开始解开他的裤口和拉链。那个小伙子显然不爱说话，也不太礼貌，但他的确知道如何对付物理层面的事。他对Joker的触摸和抓握令人惊讶地小心轻柔，但同时也非常坚固，具有目的性。也许这只是因为Batsy在旁边看着他们。即使是在摆弄Joker的时候，他也把这些动作做的更像在轻松地引导他。Clark让Joker躺了下来，以便能够更容易地脱下他的裤子……还有别的什么。很大程度上这过程简单又轻松。而不那么愉悦的一小部分是Joker仍然不明白的，他们准备的这一课到底是什么，还有他们对Joker有什么期望。

 

“谢谢你。”Batsy在Clark显然完成了之后说道，Joker躺在奢华的大床中央，赤裸苍白得像是新雪，对接下来发生的事期待又有点紧张。Clark从床上坐了起来，走到现在只穿着裤子的Batsy身边。他开始说着什么，语速很快，虽然他脸色严肃但声音却不带感情，而且声小得Joker听不到。他开始觉得生气了。当然了，发生在卧室里的事情会变得很好玩，但是这些秘密交谈还有严肃脸是怎么回事？他们都不准备找点乐子吗？然后他忽然听到他的名字被提到了。“我就在这里，你知道。如果你有话要对我说，我正待在这里。从字面上讲。”他喊道，扬起了双臂——即使因为沮丧也是出于邀请。那俩健身爱好者只是用他们炯炯有神的蓝眼睛看了他一眼，然后就继续他们的谈话，就像刚刚什么都没说一样。Joker忍不住翻了个白眼。

 

“还有，如果你不介意我问问的话，你们俩怎么会以为这是个合适的解决我这个问题的办法了？哦还有Batsy，你最好只操我一个罪犯。我是说，如果酥皮是你收藏系列里的英雄版本的话没关系。不是说我嫉妒了什么的，我只是不是很喜欢分享我的东西。”Joker说道，侧过身把头枕在手上，意外地在深红色的床单上做出了一个相当诱人的姿势，他洋洋自得地咧嘴笑了。

 

Batsy呼了口气瞪着Joker，双手叉腰，一副坚决果断的样子。“Joker，你是唯一一个。Clark和我达成了协议，只要你学到了教训，你就会是其中的一部分。现在，拜托，保持安静。”他命令道，然后回去跟Clark说话。不知道他在说什么，Clark正因为他的话点头。

 

Joker哼了一声，仰面躺在床上，看着黑暗的天花板上的华丽装饰。为啥这庄园里的一切都闪亮亮得跟蝙蝠洁白的牙齿一样？就连木头的，带着花纹的天花板似乎都在吊灯微弱的黄色光线下闪着光。Joker看着床头柜，想知道是否有蜡烛摆在那里。因为燃烧的蜡烛会使情况变得既典雅又亲密。不幸的是，没有。只有两边摆着的插着花的花瓶和一个神秘的，光滑的，小小的，暖色的罐子，上面没有写这是什么。Joker因为好奇正准备伸手拧开它的时候，一只手突然抓住了他的手腕。

 

又是酥皮。不过这次，他和Joker一样赤裸。而这景象可够赏心悦目的。那些轮廓分明的肌肉总是让他有力但又精确的动作变得更加引人注目。

 

“你准备好开始了吗？”他带着那副严肃的表情问道。“你呢？”Joker不满地嘶声回问。但接着Batsy就啧舌教训他。Joker看向他，希望他们会停止唠叨赶紧上床。但是Batsy站着不动，看着他们两个。

 

“给我按着他。”他告诉Clark，从一个豪华的抽屉里拿出了什么。Clark又回到了Joker身边，这次用手臂环住了他的腰身，把Joker按在他宽阔的胸膛上。Joker的双手被固定在背后，没法使用。“这又是要干什么？你是要给我烙印吗，Batsy？如果是那样你用不着按着我，你知道。我永远会乐意带着个蝙蝠标记的，我还会在你给我烙印的时候微笑呢。”

 

“我知道。但是对于这个你的确需要被按着。”Bats回答，手里拿着一个金环。“啥，你要在向我求婚结为邪恶的夫妻吗？那是什么？你是真不知道我的手指大小，那比我的无名指大多了……甚至比你的都……”

 

Joker很快意识到了Batsy拿着的是什么，还有它的用处。但是他意识到的时候Bats已经把那金圈子套在了他逐渐硬起的老二上。“为什么你要这么做，嗯？我可以看出来这是你为我特别定做的——上帝啊……这上面还有雕花，你这个死有钱人……——但是你知道我不喜欢这个。唔，当然，也许这就是你的目的但是！这太卑鄙了！你真的不准备让我射了嘛？”他哀嚎着，想朝着Batsy挪动，解放出他的胳膊，但是酥皮太特么强壮了，他的手臂跟钢条似的圈着他。

 

“别担心。你会高潮的——但你要赢得它。然后你会射到你受不了为止。而且如果我记得不错的话，Joker，你有个先决条件，对不对？你超级敏感。”Batsy露出一个自大，得意的笑。他接着轻柔地摸了下Joker的脸颊，把他抱进了自己怀里。

 

“但是我注意到了你最近表现的可不太好，又在街上捣乱了。嗯……这东西会在你身上待很长时间了，Joker。”蝙蝠责斥着他，触摸着他的腿间，而酥皮正把他的双腿拉得大开。Batsy敲了敲那个金环，触摸着他身上的每一处让Joker的眼睛蒙上了一层愉悦和渴求。Clark的双手拇指按揉着他膝盖后面，而那里正好是他的性奋点，这让Joker开始痛恨禁锢着他得到更多极致快感的圆环了。

 

“我以为你到现在已经知道了‘乖’根本不是我的本性，Batsy。我从来不是你和这被上帝抛弃的城市里所有的居民想要我成为的那个乖孩子。我就是做不到。”Joker假装悲伤地承认道，同时蝙蝠正用他温柔的轻触逗弄着他。当Batsy的手握住他的阴茎挤压的时候Joker呜咽出声，试着靠向他的触摸。

 

“等到今晚结束我们再看看。”Bats回答道，放开了Joker，手掌摸上他的头发，从那里一直抚摸到他的后背。

 

“但是我不能——”Joker正准备说话，但是Batsy打断了他。“相信我，你不想要让我们失望的。现在，我觉得我们今晚已经听够了你那张嘴说的话了。是时候用它干点好事了。”他补充道，接着，Batsy的阴茎就突然骄傲地高耸在他眼前。这是Joker已经见过好多次的东西，每次和它相处的经历都无比的愉悦——不管Batsy把他准备的多好，它的宽度都会让Joker感觉到美味的灼痛，而它的长度可以把Joker填的满满的，没有一丝缝隙。所以当然，Batsy和Sups不是在考虑任何会打破这个真理的事……

 

“来吧。我知道你想要。”Batsy鼓励着他，手指抚摸着他的头发。Joker用他知道Bats喜欢的方式含住了他，开始干活儿。这棒极了。他做这个的时候从来都带着纯粹的崇拜。

 

Joker注意到Batsy告诉酥皮开始准备他。不到一秒Joker就感觉到湿润的手指绕着他的穴口轻柔地画着圈，接着一根手指慢慢插了进去。讲真，他有段时间没干这个了——他最近太忙于对这座城市展开计划，都没时间进行这种活动。现在，那根粗厚，坚定地操着他的手指和他嘴里迷人的老二就足够让Joker射出来了……虽然他不能。

 

但是，当然了他们要做的比这多多了。Batsy抚摸着他的后背好像在说Joker跟个冠军似的棒棒的承受住了。Joker会大笑的。如果这真的好笑的话。他啧啧作响地吮吸着，舔舐着任何他能够到的地方，把他够不到的部分握在手里。他还没准备用这个姿势把Bats全部吞进去，但是看起来Batsy也没准备让他那么做。

 

酥皮在他屁股里又深又长地捅着，最终一共有四根手指按在他的前列腺上，把他的内壁撑得大大的。当他把手指发出来的时候，Joker觉得自己湿哒哒的，又松又软像是已经被好好操过了，Batsy准备的高价润滑液正从他的大腿流淌下来。Sups在准备他的时候真的很宽宏大量，对此Joker应该给予这个怪胎一些感激。他表达感激的方式是“试着把他的双腿环上酥皮的腰把他拉近”。而这行为让酥皮的双手攥上了他的屁股，因为他吓了一跳差点直接砸在Joker身上。

 

Joker这次的确笑了出来，他不得不松开Batsy的老二，开始哈哈大笑。他听见Batsy心累地叹了口气。

 

“给他插上肛塞。”他用一种几乎是医学性质的口吻告诉Clark，Sups开始行动。抽屉又被打开了，紧接着一个冰凉的东西就抵上了他的穴口。Joker没看见它是什么样子，但是在那玩意儿一寸寸折磨地进入他的时候能够感觉到。外形简单，Joker推测，那上面似乎没有突起之类的，表面光滑，很容易就滑进了他的内壁。不过它底部是最宽的那部分，在底端被塞进他的时候Joker拱起腰，在Batsy怀里伸展双臂，发出一声长吟，像只伸懒腰的猫咪。他攥着缎布床单，专注于他所得到的愉悦。

 

Batsy带着爱意抚过他的后背，肛塞被全部塞了进去，然后突然间Joker的屁股被狠狠扇了一下。大吃一惊又恼羞成怒，Joker用手肘撑起自己，扭过头烦躁地等着Batsy。

 

“经典永不过时。你也会得到拍打的，别以为你会有特殊待遇。与此同时，你会像刚刚对我那样对待Clark。”他说着又扇了Joker一巴掌。这次没那么痛，但还是很羞耻。Joker觉得像是个被惩罚的小孩子。而这次酥皮的老二还在他嘴里。整件事既让他兴奋又让他尴尬。

 

真邪恶。

 

他在要为被屁股上传来的击打提心吊胆的同时尽可能好地伺候着Clark。酥皮把他的手指插进了自己的头发里，控制着他起伏的节奏。缓慢地，他把Joker整个按在了他的老二上，让他鼻尖被埋在了他浓密的黑色毛发里。他们的气味裹住了他，让他被他们两人的费洛蒙淹没，这只让他觉得更性奋了。而这并不是件好事，他的老二还被那圆圈套着呢。

 

他吞咽着嘴里沉甸甸的阴茎，觉得自己的屁股因为刺痛变得越来越烫。他的舌头缓慢仔细地舔过Clark阴茎上一条突起，搏动的血管，让他忽然就射在了自己嘴里，那些灼热，粘稠的液体似乎也填满了他的脑子。想都没想Joker就咽了下去，轻舔着把他清理干净后从他怀里爬了起来。他还在Clark的龟头上啃了一下，因为他忍不住。酥皮攥在他头发里的手握紧了，扯得他发痛。Joker大笑着爬走，坐进了蝙蝠怀里。

 

Batsy搂着他的腰把他抱在胸前，Joker能感觉到他的长度抵着自己火烫的屁股。“四十下。”Batsy用他低沉阴暗的声音在他耳边说。哦，这感觉起来绝对像是四十下，或者更多。Joker试着跪坐起来，不想让他的屁股受更多伤了，但是酥皮又把他的双腿拉开，紧得根本连挣扎都不可能。

 

“你做得很好。”Batsy表扬道，Clark同意地笑了，靠近了他。上帝啊，他是怎么这么快又硬了的？

 

蝙蝠的手紧握着他，拇指抚过Joker平坦的腹部。酥皮靠得越来越近，脸上挂着个邪恶的笑，他的手抚上Joker的大腿，有点儿痒。当Joker意识到他们要干什么的时候他开始在Batsy的紧握中挣扎起来，但是Clark已经含住了他。

 

“啊啊啊！”Joker哭喊着，热度以最亲密的方式之一包裹了他。在剧烈痛苦的欲望中他的头向后甩到了Batsy的肩膀上。Clark的动作缓慢，但深入，这让情况变得更糟了。一阵阵快感和痛苦让他无法忍受，绝望的哀鸣和可怜兮兮的呻吟从Joker蹭花的红唇中泄出，但是那两个男人毫不留情。Batsy亲吻着他在因痛苦的愉悦哭喊出声时裸露出的脖颈。

 

最终，他被粗鲁地扔回了大床中央，肚子着地。他花了一会儿才喘上气，但接着他们中的一个又分开了他的双腿，就好像他是个廉价的婊子那样，然后缓缓地把他体内的肛塞扭了出来。

 

等到肛塞拔出之后Batsy坐在了他面前，看着他，而Sups开始舔他里面。

 

“啊，求你，不，拜托，不要了，求求你，Batsy，拜托，不……”

 

Joker真的没预料到他会开始像这样乞求，但是在这种情况下他怎么可能不呢。他们可是在折磨他。不过他的确希望他们没能这么快就让他支离破碎的。他太可悲了。

 

Batsy温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊作为小小的安抚。“你能承受的，J。现在做个乖孩子，让Clark操你。你会让他这么做的，对吗？”他几乎是在反问他，而Joker只能屈服于他们的欲望，点点头，体内无法释放的极致愉悦让眼泪开始在他眼睛里蓄积。

 

Clark的舌头最后长长的舔了他一口，接着他的双手把Joker的大腿掰得更开，撤后了一点。他有力的手攥住了Joker的屁股，在他身后摆好了位置。Batsy凝视着他们，抚摸着Joker自发枕到他宽阔的胸膛上寻求安慰的脑袋。

 

不紧不慢地，Clark填满了他。Joker觉得他要炸开了。他之前接纳过Batsy，而这两人几乎一模一样。都太长太粗让Joker觉得自己会裂成两半，但同时又变得完整。

 

Joker在Batsy炽热，深色的皮肤边呻吟，抓着他的腰，几乎在试着逃离Clark对他屁股的进攻。当酥皮整个进入他的时候，Joker拱起腰，在床单上扭动着，徒劳地想要把他的双腿分得更开，适应他体内惊人的长度。

 

“这就对了。”Batsy轻声对他说道，低头看着他潮红的脸颊。他擦掉几滴从Joker的绿眼睛里流下的泪水，冲他微笑。“做的好。”他居然还敢祝贺他。Joker恼怒地呼了口气，让蝙蝠又一次对着他皱起了眉。

 

“你还没明白自己的身份吗？是不是只有带上口塞才能让你学乖？”他问道，手指抬起Joker的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛。Joker冲他皱眉，但是什么也没说。就在这时Clark终于开始动了。这让Joker因为愉悦发出一声响亮的长鸣，紧紧闭上了眼睛。Batsy忍不住笑了。

 

“上帝啊，你还是那么紧。”Clark评论道，更紧地攥着Joker的屁股，肯定会留下痕迹。酥皮接着把自己整根抽了出来接着又迅速地插了回去，动作流畅。他的手让Joker完全无法移动，只能够忍受。Batsy把他搂得更紧时Joker抓挠了他，留下一道道红印。Batsy嘶声吸了口气。

 

“我觉得这个比口塞好用。”蝙蝠说着又把Joker的嘴对准了他的老二。“就是这样。”他在Joker立刻开始吮吸的时候表扬道。这更多是为了让Batsy满意，把Joker从他的痛苦中解放出来，但是反正也没什么是他不会做的。再说了，这让他能够不要专注于对他前列腺的撞击。

 

酥皮抓着他的手非常用力，而Batsy的则更轻柔一些，帮助Joker含着他的阴茎上下移动。他揉Joker的脑袋，用手指轻轻梳理他的头发。只有在他在Joker嘴里高潮的时候他的抓握才变紧了，同时他感觉到Clark做了和蝙蝠一样的事。酥皮的胯部紧贴着他仍然疼痛着的屁股。他们两人一起用精液填满了他，而Joker硬得发痛，渴望着，等待着。

 

Joker不断吸舔着Batsy的老二，直到他因为过度刺激把他提了起来。Joker瞪着他，表达着自己的不满，但他很快就因为蝙蝠的指令被酥皮掉了个个儿，又坐在了蝙蝠怀里。Joker的大腿敞开在Batsy更肌肉发达的大腿两边，他们肤色和体型的对比让Joker熏熏然到想笑，但他发现那两个又开始计划着什么了，他及时闭上了嘴，避免自己又会被打屁股。

 

精液正缓缓地从Joker乳白色的大腿上滑下来，Batsy用他的手指舀了一点儿，让Joker在他怀里颤抖。

 

“把肛塞塞回去。”Batsy若无其事地告诉Clark，把沾着精液的手指塞进Joker因为吃惊张开的嘴里。Joker几乎是下意识地开始吮吸它们，闭着眼睛，但很快就因为又放回他屁股里把他撑开的肛塞叫了出来。

 

“不……不，求求你，Batsy……C-Clark？”Joker呻吟着，Sups靠过来俯身把肛塞更深地捅进他体内，让他双腿颤抖。事实上，他的全身都在颤抖。

 

粗大的底端滑进Joker里面，让Joker的脑袋又耷拉在了Batsy肩膀上。他半睁半合的眼睛看着Clark，而他也正专注地看着自己。Joker在迷糊中注意到酥皮脸上的表情有点难以读懂。

 

然后Batsy宽大的手掌就握住了Joker的脖子，固定住他，Clark靠得更近，Joke意识到他们要干什么了。

 

“乖一点，J。不许咬人。”Batsy警告他。

 

Clark的双手摸上Joker的身体，右手攥住了他绿得惊人的头发，左手则留在了他的屁股上，揉捏着他。

 

他们亲吻时都没有微笑。Sus更多是因为他不怎么笑，而Joker更多是因为他不能，那根长舌头有力的惊人，像是刚刚在他屁股里那样侵占了他的嘴。Batsy固定着他，他的呻吟穿过紧握着他脖子的手和Clark正在他嘴里施展的魔法。

 

他们热情地拥吻着，Joker顺从地让Clark掌控了亲吻，因为他尊重蝙蝠的命令。Batsy的手抚过Joker的胸膛，滑到他的腹部，接着向下。Joker没意识到他的目的，直到他用手指拧了下Joker体内的肛塞。他粗大的食指绕着他紧绷的入口画着圈，接着穿过紧致的肌肉环加入了肛塞的行列。Joker的眼睛猛地睁大，在Clark无私奉献的嘴里呻吟。Joker试着合上他的腿，但是Sups的整个身子都阻挡着他，让他只能在酥皮身下挣扎。Clark的手握住了他的膝盖控住他，把Joker的双腿环到他腰上，让他为Batsy打得更开。

 

蝙蝠和超级怪胎看起来都很享受他的不适。Clark开始用力啃咬Joker没被Batsy的手遮住的脖子。同时Batsy把他的手指插得更深。Joker能够感觉到他在自鸣得意地笑。他按摩着Joker的体内，就好像他能够像这样治愈自己。

 

很快Clark就加入了他。他往Joker屁股上倒了更多昂贵的润滑剂，上帝啊Joker觉得那么湿，他觉得自己像只发情期的小母狗。Clark把他的食指超级快地插进了他屁股里，他们让肛塞更用力地碾过他的前列腺，Joker因那种感觉呜咽。忽然Clark用他的另一只手以令他吃惊的温柔抚过他的肚子，就好像在安慰他，虽然同时他的另一只手正使劲戳着他的屁股。Joker呻吟出声，既是因为疼痛也是因为快感。

 

Batsy的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，呼吸温热粗重地喷洒在他颤抖着的皮肤上。

 

“嘘……你可以的，宝贝。让爹地把你打开。”他轻柔地告诉他，看上去好像真的在等着Joker的回答。Joker专注于保持呼吸频率——他知道结果会很糟糕的，但是他也只能准备好面对它了。Batsy握着他脖子的手松开了，拇指缓慢地抚过他的下巴。Joker抬头看着他。咽了口唾沫，然后轻轻点头。

 

Batsy轻松地把另一根手指推进他，埋到指节处。Sups紧跟其后，他的插入太用力了，让Joker哭喊出声。

 

“求你，不，拿出去。我不行了，求求你！”Joker忽然乞求出声，他看见Clark僵住了，一脸震惊。酥皮看向Bats寻求意见，Joker感觉到他只是摇了摇头。

 

“别担心，他没事，对不对，Jay？只是有点反应过度了。你还记得这是你的惩罚吧？很快就会结束了，你会庆幸现在你有两个爹地来教你怎么做个乖孩子。”Batsy告诉他，用手臂把他搂得更紧了一点儿。Joker觉得很安心，虽然Batsy同时也正给他愉悦的折磨。

 

Joker只能叹了口气，疲惫又但同时又绝望地充满欲望地看向酥皮。而这似乎是让Clark放下对他的防备的最后一根稻草。

 

“Bruce是对的。你应该感激，Joker。在你对Bruce保护的城市造成了那么多混乱之后，你应该感谢你的幸运星他仍然深信也许有一天你会变得更好，成为一个盟友而不是讨厌鬼。”他教育着Joker，手指在他体内慵懒地进出着。“你应该把我当成你的幸运星之一。”他带着恶魔般的笑补充道，手指突然弯曲，直接按在他的前列腺上。

 

Joker尖叫了。

 

“如果他会这么大声也许我们的确需要个口塞了。”Clark说道，把Joker的双腿调整了一下以便更好地环着他的腰。Batsy答应了一声，但并没有同意。“如果他学会自己保持安静更有效。”

 

“我的确喜欢听他尖叫。”酥皮承认，接着俯下身又一次把他的舌头加入了手指的动作。Joker觉得他即在天堂又在地狱。Batsy的动作很轻柔，酥皮的则粗暴一点，就好像他想要把自己拆吃入腹，不像Batsy，他知道耐心一点。毕竟，这不是他第一次和自己嬉戏了。

 

Batsy加入了第三根手指。这太多了。一个肛塞，一条舌头还有五根手指……他觉得他真的会裂成两半。

 

但就在他觉得他突破了自己的极限的时候，疼痛消退了，转化成他感受过的最极致的愉悦。Joker的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一切都变成了慢动作。

 

“Batsy，”他透过厚重的愉悦，用干渴的喉咙嘶哑地喊出来，感觉到Batsy冲他转过头。“……好了。”

 

Batsy轻吻了一下他的额头。Clark亲了他的脖子，然后他们把肛塞取了出来。现在被扩张的屁股里没有任何东西，Joker觉得空虚得可怕。幸运的是，很快Batsy和Clark就小心地把他举了起来，让他坐上Batsy的阴茎。这绝对是最顺畅的一次插入不过那也不奇怪。

 

Batsy最先开始爱他，动作轻柔，伴随着Joker耳后响起的被他熟知的那些低喘和呻吟。Clark在同时玩弄着他的身体。最终，在Batsy把他的三根手指塞回他屁股里测试他是不是足够松，并决定没问题了之后，Clark加入了他。

 

慢慢地，他也把自己插进了Joker里面，从Joker的正面加入了Batsy。蝙蝠一直看着Joker的脸确保他们没伤到他。Joker回望着他，希望能得到一个保证：等今夜结束，他会被原谅，给予仁慈。Joker没能读懂蝙蝠脸上的表情，但是他比世界上任何一个人都相信蝙蝠。

 

Clark完全进入了他，他们都停顿了一下，欣赏着结果。Joker在他们结实的身体之间颤抖着。他死了，去了天堂。他肯定是。几乎是羞怯地，Joker把双臂环上Clark，脑袋枕上他的肩膀。他必须这么做保持平衡。那个超级怪胎理解地回抱住他，稳稳地固定着Joker让他什么都不用做。

 

Batsy跪坐起来，开始移动。他用Joker需要的那种方式操着他。每次抽出，他都会拔出整根，而当他操进Joker的时候，他深得让Joker觉得他容纳不了更多。Clark的动作没那么大，但也足够让Joker因从两边受到一阵阵难忍的感觉呜咽。他们也许是在谋杀他。

 

他的两个男人都紧绷起来，但并没有射。意味着他们想要尽可能延长这个。说Joker的大脑和整个身子都融化了都是轻描淡写。那些不断蹭过他内壁的顶动和一直坚决地对准他前列腺的撞击让他变成了果冻。他觉得他可能因为一次超级狠的操弄尖叫了，因为忽然间他的臀瓣传来拍打造成的刺痛，但是他记不起来。他只能微弱地在酥皮火热的皮肤上呻吟。

 

他又尖叫出声的时候蝙蝠用他的手捂住了Joker的嘴。两根手指滑了进去。Joker无声地嘬住它们。他感觉到一只手抚过他的后背，滑到他的屁股上，一根手指摸着他饱受虐待的括约肌。那感觉难以忍受，但那也比不上它真的进入他的时候。Batsy的手指现在跟口塞的作用差不多了，它们全部缓缓地伸进了他嘴里，没到指关节的部位。

 

“做的好，Jay。你那么乖地接纳了我们。”Batsy的嘴唇蹭着Joker的头发低语，倾身向前，直到Joker的后背完全贴着他的胸膛，屁股含着他整根老二。“我为你骄傲。”他说着，手伸向Joker的阴茎拿下了那个圆环。Joker都没意识到自己高潮了，直到他发现他的身体在两人火热的身躯之间痉挛着，而他们稳稳地固定着他。

 

一波接一波的快感涌向他，而不只是一次冲刷而过。他的高潮似乎没尽头，尤其是他们又开始继续操他了。Clark跟着他高潮，在他深处射了出来。他没有立刻拔出来，直到他不得不因为Batsy的阴茎造成的过度刺激抽出。他想要再次感受Joker环绕着他。

 

Clark看着他们，Batsy抱着Joker瘫软顺从的身体，动作越来越慢，直到高潮。Joker的脑袋向后枕在了Batsy肩上，双眼紧闭，嘴巴张开无声地呜咽着，在Batsy的精液灌满他的时候又一次射了出来。蝙蝠因为得意低头冲着他微笑了一下，接着终于放开了他。

 

Joker不确定他他是醒着还是睡着，但当他躺在光滑的被单里时他觉得他不在乎了。某人用温暖潮湿的毛巾擦拭着他的身体，蹭过他腿间的湿迹。他觉得太过酸痛，因为这触摸皱眉，虽然这其实对他有好处。Joker一直半睡半醒的，他清醒的时候能够听到远处传来水声。过了一会儿之后一个人轻轻躺在了他身后，温柔地用胳膊环住了他的腰。他闻起来清醒，温暖，舒适，Joker吃力地转过身，每个动作都无比艰难，但他还是坚持把脑袋埋进了那个人胸前。

 

Joker感到他因为满足低哼，充满爱意地在他背后画着圈。然后另一个重量出现在Joker的另一边。很快他也滑进了毯子，用一只胳膊搂住了Joker的腰。Joker感觉到他喜爱地呼了口气，气息拂过他的肩膀，手指漫不经心地爱抚着他的肚子。

 

一个吻落在他额头上。“Batsy……”

 

“你做的很棒，Jay。非常棒。”他听见蝙蝠在抚磨着他的后背的时候说道。“现在睡觉吧，宝贝。”

 

所以Joker的世界变成了一片愉悦的黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes of the author:  
> I'm sorry this took so bloody long but I really couldn't get it done any sooner. Hopefully it was still worth the long wait somewhat, although I'm not that great at smut. I'll do a third chapter which will be more fluffy but I think I'll be leaving it at that. If I'll feel like doing lil' oneshots in the future, I'll probably make it a series.  
> In the meantime, however, I sometimes make lil' oneshots and headcanons on my tumblr at 'literallyabstract' in case you were interested in that.
> 
> Notes of me:QAQ超喜欢啪啪啪完筋疲力尽的可儿被照顾然后！睡觉觉！太可爱了呜呜呜呜呜把可儿抱在中间睡觉觉！


	3. Chapter 3: I Pleasure You With Pain我以疼痛取悦你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Hey, so I'mma let you know one thing as not to confuse you too much which is that Bruce stays kind of like himself in and out of the bedroom, so in a way he's the boss no matter what but always ever so caring. Clark on the other hand is a mother hen usually but gets down and dirty in the bedroom.  
> Just letting you know so it doesn't feel too weird when there's some OOC.  
> Also, I'm sorry about not writing such dirty, dirty smut as some of you'd like me to. It's odd, I know, but I kind of feel like that it wouldn't suit this trio so well, at least not from my fingertips. I just don't really enjoy writing in great detail on how to give a blowjob or something, so if that's what you're looking for, I'm quite sorry. I know I've shied away from a lot of the usual sex depictions that appear in fanfics and stories alike and that may be disappointing to you but I'm just not your guy for that as much as I wouldn't mind if I were. But I did try me best! Eheheh...
> 
> Me:先吐槽一下作者你确定这是宠坏了吗简直是被过度开发利用要操坏了好嘛不要太惨早餐还没吃几口就又被操到昏过去了爹地们心疼一下你们的宝宝吼！

他的右耳边传来一个咔哒声，这微弱的声音意味着某个不怕他但是不想打扰到他的人。Joker没有立刻想起来他在哪儿，直到他听到Batsy告诉Clark对他的紫色夹克做什么。

 

“……不，不。没关系。我会让Alfred洗。但我们同时应该给他买些别的衣服穿。”Batsy低声冲着和他相反的方向说。Joker慵懒地伸展身子，像只晒太阳的猫。他身体的每个部分都有点儿痛，但是那些都比不上他下半身传来的刺痛。他在丝绸的床单上扭动着，吸引了Batsy和Clark的注意。

 

Joker揉了揉眼睛，谨慎地把眼睛睁开一条缝，以为会被白色刺眼的阳光集中，但是这并没有发生。出现在眼前的只有柔软的微光，是太阳透过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘照在红木地板上的。

 

Joker慢慢从软软的床垫上坐起来。在他能够想清楚自己在哪里之前一个装满冷水的高高的玻璃杯被递到他手里。Joker抬头看见Batsy正弯腰笼罩着他，带着一个轻柔虽然有点担心的微笑。Joker感激地开始大口喝水，之前都没意识到他的喉咙有多干，就好像他之前在沙漠里晃悠了几个世纪没喝一滴水一样。

 

Batsy在他喝水的时候坐在了他身边，并且在Joker喝完水的时候拿过了杯子。这里早餐服务真不错……Batsy把他的手放在了他肩胛骨之间，抚摸着他。“你觉得还好吗？”他温柔地问到。

 

Joker最开始不确定为什么他会问自己这种问题，但是当他在毯子下移动双腿想要跳起来大喊他有多棒的时候僵住了，一声呜咽在他能注意到之前就从他嘴里溜了出来。

 

就在这四Clark决定出现在屋子里，他也听到了。Batsy的手立刻环住了他的腰，试着把他固定住，就好像那有效一样。但是Joker又没骨折也不会晕倒。残酷的真相是，他的屁股真的很痛。

 

“天呐蝙蝠，我不会因为……唔，被操而死的，所以你能放松下你的表情了。但是下次在我们要做这个之前提前一周告诉我行不？这道美味的双人餐已经暂时下架不予品尝啦。我已经长成了一位精致的妇人，对这些事情的准备过程要非常精确详尽才可以。如果要匆匆上场我的表现可不会很好。”Joker边说边揉着自己超疼的屁屁。说实话他其余的部分也一碰就疼。

 

“以后会的。”Batsy保证。他看起来没那么担心了，但是额头上仍然有道皱眉。Clark已经走进了屋里，为Joker把装满了闻起来让人流口水的早餐的银盘子放在了床头，然后坐在了旁边高高的脚凳上。他看起来有点羞耻，不知道为啥。

 

“怎么啦Clarky-clark？别告诉我你也因为昨晚觉得难受呢。你的确说了那是惩罚。我明白。没关系。再说，谁说我会因为一点儿疼痛就害怕了。谁说我不觉得那是过程中最好的一点呢，嗯？”Joker冲着酥皮邪恶地咧嘴笑了。Clark的脸颊有点发红，他忍住了一个笑。

 

“虽然，我得说，你们昨晚差不多是用快感让我窒息了所以其实那是挺准确的惩罚。做的好，蝙蝠。”Joker表扬道，绿眼睛闪闪发光。他往嘴里扔了片早餐盘里的草莓切片。Batsy的眼神变回了通常的严厉。

 

“用你的刀和叉。”

 

Joker的笑咧得更大了。

 

“Bruce，就让他吃吧。他肯定饿坏了。”Clark责备道，给了Joker一个同情的眼神。“来，再吃点儿煎饼。”他说着递给Joker盛着还冒着热气的完美煎饼的盘子，肯定是Alfred做的。为了让Batsy更生气一点儿，Joker把草莓放在煎饼上然后卷起来用手拿着吃，同时还盯着生闷气的骑士。

 

Batsy瞪着Clark，但是酥皮并不因此感到困扰。他看起来只是挺高兴的，因为Joker在昨晚的“约会”略微失控之后现在看起来好好的。

 

Joker想起来了。

 

“嘿！你们把我所有的亮闪闪拿到哪去了？别告诉我你们又把它们拿回商店里了！”Joker环顾四周但是一颗钻石也没看见。至少不是他昨晚偷的那些。

 

“你说了如果我做个好孩子，我就能拿到我的漂亮玩意儿的，对不？”Joker问道，用最大的狗狗眼看着Batsy。“我不是个好孩子嘛？”

 

Batsy的蓝眼睛毫无仁慈，在他决定要把某事调查到底的时候能够看穿每层谎言。现在他正看着Joker灵魂最黑暗的那个角落。

 

他温暖的拇指和食指捏住了Joker的尖下巴，握得很紧。“我们得检查一下。昨夜你受到了教育，今天是你给我们展示你学乖了的机会。”Batsy回答，他的声音低沉。让震颤滑下Joker赤裸的脊背。

 

早餐盘被放在了脚凳上。Clark爬上床，巨大，炽热的手掌握住了Joker的大腿和屁股。

 

“你是个好孩子吗，Jay？”

 

长手指充满爱意地平摊在他的胸膛上，宠爱着他。一根舌头潜进他嘴里，偷走了Joker的呼吸。忽然间即使没有毯子裹着他，他赤裸的皮肤也接触不到任何一丝空气了。

 

接着，那张温暖，湿润，美味地强势的嘴离开了他的，Joker在欲望的迷茫中盯着那坚毅的蓝色。“你是吗？”

 

“啊？”Joker傻傻地问道，他想不起来刚刚听到过一个问题了。但是反正他也没时间去思考，因为猛然间他就被从床上抱了起来，被搁置在Clark强壮的双臂里迅速带走了。在Clark把他带到浴室之前Batsy因为他困惑的表情大笑了。

 

等等。蝙蝠嘲笑他？！

 

然后热水就倾斜到他身上，几秒钟就把他淋成了落汤鸡。愚蠢死贵有钱人用的花洒，就好像在他后背上有天使的瀑布……

 

Clark在脱掉衣服之后也加入到花洒下，然后就这样，他开始把Joker亲到茫然，把他推倒瓷砖墙的一个角落。湿漉漉的强壮手臂攥着他，抚摸着他全身上下每一处地方。Batsy很快也加入进来。他负责恰当地清洗Joker。把他的手埋进Joker绿色的头发里，把薄荷味的洗头水揉进去。Clark往他身上涂抹着闻起来甜甜的沐浴露。很快Joker就全身都是泡泡了，他忍不住笑了起来。他的笑声在浴室里回荡着，因为眼下的情况带给他的愉悦弯下腰。

 

“好了，Jay。够了。”Batsy说着把Joker的脑袋拉到温暖的水流下面，水蒸气让淋浴间的玻璃变得模糊不清。

 

“他是不是应该吃药的？”Clark轻声在水声的背景之下问道。“当然。我会查看他的用药记录，等会儿我们会去药店买他需要的。”Batsy面无表情地告诉他，洗着Joker的头发。Joker咕哝了一声。

 

“我就在这里……你可以直接问我。”他抱怨道。他只需要看一眼Batsy漠不关心的表情就知道他不会听信自己说的任何话，所以就闭上了嘴让他们清洗自己。Joker闭上眼睛，专注于感觉到的触摸。

 

然后一根润滑的手指开始按揉着他酸痛肿胀的小洞。Joker的眼睛猛地睁开，发出一声惊喘。Clark温柔地低头看着他，他的另一只手正用拇指蹭着他的脸颊。

 

“你这里也需要清洗。”他听起来几乎是充满歉意的。“但是我还是好疼……”Joker可怜兮兮地呻吟着，因此，Batsy走到了他身后。

 

“这样怎么样，我会清洗你，而Clark与此同时会让你分心。对吗，Clark？”Batsy期待地看向酥皮。后者点头同意了，优雅地跪了下来，同时没损伤一丝一毫的尊严和主权。他开始亲吻Joker苍白的大腿，一点点接近他的下身。就这样他自然地把Joker含进嘴里，开始充满欲望地取悦他。

 

同时，Batsy往手指上涂摸了润滑油——那个小瓶子在浴室架上，显然是永久的浴室必需品了。

 

“为我分开你的腿，Jay。”他用粗哑的声音告诉Joker。Joker觉得Bruce也许应该亲自分开它们因为如果Bruce继续用那种低沉充满磁性的声音说话，很快Joker就会变成瓷砖地面上的另一滴水了。他的膝盖已经有点发软了。

 

Joker按照他说的做了，加上酥皮鼓励地用双手帮助他调整自己的站姿。Batsy的手滑到Joker臀瓣之间，没有迟疑地找到了他敞开的穴。有润滑剂的帮助他能够第一次就轻易地滑进两根他粗大的手指。Joker的呻吟呛住了，他的眼又阖上了。Batsy握着他喉咙的手是罪魁祸首。

 

Joker很确定他那下面不需要任何清洗但是他不能对这个说不。他不想，也不需要。

 

Batsy从体内抚摸着他，愉悦的漫长的抚摸，用最棒的方式折磨着他。再加上Clark对他阴茎的处理，Joker在两具紧握着他的温暖潮湿的身体之间满意地叹息出声。他们用气味和触摸，还有最重要的，他们强大的存在，包裹了他。Joker用双手攥住了酥皮柔软的短发。他把Joker整根含住，熟练地吞咽着他。

 

Clark的双手放在他的屁股上固定着他的同时还把他分得更开，正好有助于Batsy的探索。 如果这是他的大限之日他会开心地立刻死去。

 

Batsy滑进了第三根手指，Joker这次忍不住大声呻吟。Batsy安抚地亲吻了他的脖子。“没事的，Jay。你做得很好。”他轻声冲着他的耳朵说道——真下流。蝙蝠缓慢但激烈地抽插着他的手指，每次抽出来的时候都把它们分的更开一点儿，让Joker红肿的穴口敞得更开。哦，这绝对不是为了清洗……Joker会准许的。他为什么会想要拒绝这个星球上最强大的两个男人把他操到极乐呢？即使是Joker也没有疯到会对这个说不。

 

另一根手指埋进他体内，弯曲，按着他的敏感点。

 

“啊，我——我需要你，蝙蝠……求你，我需要你在我里面。”Joker听到自己在某一刻乞求道。他的声音在蒸汽腾腾的浴室里听起来水汪汪又干巴巴的，还时不时有点儿破碎。

 

“再等一会儿，宝宝。现在你只需要抱紧我和Clark。”Batsy回答，然后又把手指弯曲了一次。Joker在他们之间颤抖。“你不需要再忍着了。”

 

Clark以又一次把Joker整根吞下，攥着他的睾丸温柔但有力地按摩着它们的方式附和。这占据了Joker的注意力让他没意识到Batsy已经把第五根手指伸了进去，也就意味着他几乎把真个拳头都塞进他里面了。Joker的双膝一弯，但是Batsy一声轻笑把他抱进了怀里。这给了酥皮更好的机会把他的腿分得更开，让Batsy能够进得更深。Joker哭喊出声，试着合上腿保护自己不要因为疼痛和愉悦彻底扯碎——但是没有任何效果。

 

他们继续了天知道多长时间。Joker觉得在他们认为自己准备好了之前他可能已经射了几次了。那之后Batsy才拿出了他的手。把Joker的脑袋转向他的脸，吻掉那些眼泪。

 

“现在你能再次拥有我们两个了。”他说。

 

Clark撤开，优雅地站了起来。他冲着Joker微笑着，握住他的下巴开始热情地吻着他。“你想要我们两个，对不对，Jay？”酥皮在亲吻的间歇问道，他的双手游走在他身体各处，手指滑过Joker的大腿内侧，收集了些刚刚润滑剂的残余，然后接着吻他。Joker的双腿发颤。

 

“你肯定想要。看看你，双腿大张渴求着我们两个……”Clark说着，然后靠近他的耳朵轻声加了一句。“你是爹地的小婊子，对不对？永远要不够。”

 

Joker咬着下唇，但是一声呜咽还是漏了出来，Clark首先操进他的时候Joker的头猛地向后仰，Batsy紧随其后。在Batsy彻底的扩张之后Joker没有感觉到任何疼痛，只有被填满的感觉和过多的快感造成的晕眩，因为他们立刻就开始又快又狠地操他。

 

Batsy的右手握住了他的阴茎，开始下流地玩弄他。他们将鼓励性的词语低声送进他耳中，而他一次又一次地到达高潮。某一时刻Batsy不得不把他的手塞进Joker嘴里堵住他的呻吟，不然它们就会不仅回荡在浴室里，更会传到大厅，最终意味着，传进Alfred耳朵里。

 

Batsy在接近高潮的时候从牙缝之间低喘着。Clark咬紧了牙。Joker因为太过的刺激把他们箍得不可思议的紧。他被过度刺激得忍不住含着Batsy的手尖叫，直到没有声音能从他嘶哑的喉咙里发出来。Clark首先在他里面射出了精液，然后立刻是Batsy，把他灌满。他们的精液造成的饱涨感让他又到达了一次高潮，虽然这次他没射出东西——就像之前的两次一样。他的大脑和眼前都变成了一片空白。 ** _ ** _我特么才不会晕过去。_**_**

 

“你做的真好，宝宝。你真是个好孩子，Jay。”Batsy表扬着他，在他的喉咙和头顶印下轻吻。Clark爱抚着他的双腿，温柔地微笑着。

 

花洒喷下的水是冰凉的，但是Joker没有感觉到一丝冰冷。说真的，他什么都感觉得不到，但同时，他能够感觉到一切。他的肌肉充斥着紧绷感，没有Clark帮助他把腿放下来他都动不了。Bruce抚摸着他的肚子，有一会儿他只注意到了Batsy对他说了什么，然后Clark出去了。他带回了那个肛塞，立刻就进到了他屁股里。虽然现在那很容易就被塞了进去，但是它仍然戳到了还肿胀疼痛的地方，让他哀嚎出声，在Batsy怀里扭动。

 

“我爱死你那里因为容纳我们两个变得多红肿了。那很美。”Batsy告诉他，用他宽大温暖的手揉着Joker的肚子。“我想要尽可能延长它，帮助你记住。”他补充道，用手指在Joker红肿的穴口绕着圈。Joker不需要再尖叫了，反正那对他们没影响。

 

 

在Joker开始在他们中间发颤的时候Clark把水温调回了温暖。Joker似乎无法站立，所以他们立刻把他洗干净，擦干然后抱回床上。Joker不记得接下来发生了什么因为他脑袋一沾到枕头就昏睡过去了。

 

等他终于又恢复意识的时候，有手在抚摸他的屁股和大腿。

 

“……嗯？”Joker费力地睁开眼睛，看向身后。一切都是模模糊糊的，直到他认出了他一身黑的骑士熟悉的身影正跪坐在他身后。他正把温热的润肤露擦在他身上，闻起来是浓烈的覆盆子和薄荷味。什么组合啊这是。看起来他一整天都会闻起来是这个味道了。

 

Batsy注意到他已经醒来的时候冲他微笑，倾身给了他一个吻。Joker的嘴唇因为昨晚红肿干裂，但是那上面已经被涂上了舒服的唇膏，让他的嘴没有那么痛。

 

“又一次的早安。”Batsy说道，然后接着按摩Joker的四肢。他把手指按进肌肉，揉开那些紧绷的地方，感觉起来又舒服又痛。Joker在Batsy按到一个尤其纠结的点，把那里的结揉开的时候呜咽出声。

 

“Clarky-clark呢？”Joker大声问道，看着太阳升得更高的时候更多阳光开始照射到木地板上。

 

“他去给你找东西穿了。”蝙蝠百无聊赖地回答，给Joker按摩结束之后开始收起润肤露。

 

“好吧，好吧……嘿，你知道这让我想起了我们最开始的问题：你到底把我的亮闪闪放到哪里去了？”Joker用手肘撑起自己，越过肩膀质问Batsy。这让他发出了一声轻笑。

 

“他也会带会它们。毕竟，这是你好好表现的奖品，不是吗。我为你买下了它们所以现在它们理应是你的了。”他保证道，“而且合法。”

 

Joker因为沮丧呼了口气。如果东西是合法的就没意思了。如果你不用偷就能得到东西的话还有什么乐子？唔……再想想也许Batsy为他买昂贵闪亮的珠宝的念头有点儿让他觉得肚肚里暖和又舒适。

 

说到他的肚肚。它仍然因为被射到里面然后因为肛塞的原因而留在里面的那些精液而鼓起着。因此，趴着并不是非常舒服，所以他侧过身，坐到床边，同时小心着他酸痛的屁股。Batsy的手自发地放在了他的大腿上，拇指亲密地抚摸着他现在滋润的大腿内侧。Joker冲他翻了个白眼，但是Batsy毫无羞耻地看着他。Joker在那黑暗，深刻的注视中看到了正义。占有。

 

他觉得他现在拥有了Joker，因为他成功地把自己打碎了，然后按照他想要的样子又拼了回来。

 

Joker等不及证明他是错的了。但是现在，也许他会顺着小蝙蝠的幻想玩儿，毕竟他真的很喜欢他昨晚偷走的一条项链。

 

所以，Joker靠向Batsy惊人的存在，准备好融化在他身边了。双手蛇一样环住他宽阔的肩膀。Batsy作为回应握住他的腰把他抱进怀里，啃咬舔舐着他的脖子就好像他想把Joker吃拆入腹。“我爱你现在的样子，因为之前荡妇一样的表现破碎又脆弱，充满了我们的精液。彻底处于我们的掌控之下感觉怎么样？是不是很对？你是不是就属于这里？”Batsy说着把Joker抱得更紧，玩弄着他的身体，亲吻他的脖子。Joker因为他下流的话咬住下唇，指甲掐进Batsy的皮肤——不过他似乎没注意到。

 

等到Joker向后撤了一点儿好瞪着他的时候，Batsy只是给了他一个邪笑。那时候Joker才意识到他正因为Batsy的话兴致勃勃地轻喘着，即使他的话让他非常恼火，简直想要冲他的捕获者扔刀子。不过他的阴茎似乎和他的大脑的反应不一样。这让他有点迷惑，他站起来，想要离Batsy远一点，结果直接走进了Clark怀里。

 

“你好啊。找这些东西呢？”

 

在Joker能够看清楚“这些”是什么东西之前Clark就开始往他身上扔珠宝。很快Joker身上就铺满了钻石，几乎没有任何皮肤露出来，虽然他没穿一件衣服。

 

“你带给我的比我抢的还多。”Joker吃惊地说道，看着他在一个金边全身镜里的样子。Joker整个人都闪闪发光。甚至在他头顶上有一件头饰，精致的金线环绕着他的脑袋，支撑着挂在他额头上的漂亮的花。酥皮在镜子里对他微笑。

 

“你看起来很好。”他赞扬到，没有刻意选什么漂亮词。Joker扭头看着正冲他咧嘴笑的Batsy。“我还给你带了日历。”他说着，给他展示了另一件礼物。是标准的挂墙日历，每个月份下面都有不同的猫咪小狗甚至还有乌龟的照片。Joker不确定该如何反应，虽然那些小动物很可爱，他其实比起珠宝更喜欢这个日历。

 

Joker用戴满钻石的手接过了这个礼物，好奇地拿着它。

 

“哇，我都不知道你这么了解我。B-man。我的确很喜欢乌龟。但是我忍不住好奇为什么要给我日历？你知道我不是太热衷于时间管理。”Joker说道。

 

“是的，但那不是所有的。你还会得到这些贴纸。”Clark告诉他，递给他闪闪发光的黄色星星的贴纸。

 

这两个超级英雄享受了一会儿Joker的迷惑，接着才解释道。“这是给你的挑战。你表现得像个好孩子的每一天你都可以在你的日历上的那天贴上一颗星星。如果你没有——你杀人，把人致残，毁坏基础设施，或者用某种方式在我的城市造成了太多混乱——你会被惩罚。狠狠地惩罚。”Batsy告诉他，他的声音变得低沉，充满威胁。

 

“我们是认真的。不像昨晚。那会是你真的不会喜欢的惩罚。”Clark警告道，忽然间Joker就被扔回了床上。Batsy爬到他身上，像是固定猎物的狮子。他小心地没有把重量都放到他身上，但是足够到让Joker明白他比Joker庞大多少。“我会把你绑在这张床上一个星期，不会让你因为任何事情起来。你会被我们亲自喂食，擦洗，你每天还会通过灌肠被清理干净。你会戴上肛塞和口塞，发不出一点声音，你也没法高潮，不会有一丝解脱但是你会被每天都使用。”

 

Joker的眼睛睁得有盘子那么大，他盯着Batsy黑暗的眼睛，他也充满警告地也回望着他。Batsy俯下身，靠近Joker的耳朵，手指掐进他的屁股。“最糟糕的是，我会把那种状态下的你的照片发给Ivy，从而让整个哥谭都看到你是个多坏的小婊子。”

 

Joker咽了口唾沫，项链上的钻石蹭过他的喉咙。

 

“你不想要那种事发生的，相信我。”

 

Clark坐在他们旁边，抚摸着Joker的肚子。

 

“但是只要你乖乖的——我们当然也会以恰当的治疗和支持帮助你，你就能往你的日历上加一颗金星星。也许你还能得到我们的奖励。”Clark用温暖但固执的微笑安慰着他，轻拍着他鼓胀的肚子。

 

“我知道你可以做到的，只要你试的话，Jay。”Batsy充满爱意地亲吻了他的额头，拇指抚过他的脸颊，同时Clark的手已经在他腿间晃悠了。他们让他考虑了一会儿，贴着他发烫的皮肤低语着鼓励的话，接着又开始戳弄他敏感的部位，让他的背从床上拱起，在他因为他永远也要不够的过量快感中颤抖战栗时钻石跟着他晃动。

 

Joker因为他在他们可怕的最后通牒中找到的诡异幽默轻声笑着，知道自己已经彻底完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and third chapter titles are from the 30 Seconds to Mars song "End of All Days".  
> It's a good song, I recommend a listen for it.  
> And so, if I do decide to make this a series, I think then we'll get more of the sugar daddy action in there, too, and such. It all depends on how much time and enthusiasm I've got which at the moment is rather low I'm afraid. But as I said, we'll see... I am glad though for the reception I've received for this fic. I see that the superbatjokes fandom is evidently in desperate need of some more writers. I'm sure though that we shall grow to be ever grander and grander in the future so don't you worry about a thang, my fellow readers.  
> Honestly though I really don't know why I'm trying to write smut here when it's clearly out of my league as with most everything else. I'll be coming back to this in some time to correct some grammar and other stuff but until then you'll have to do with this version.  
> By the way, in case you haven't noticed yet, DavyBrett has blessed us with the Chinese translation of this fic so *tips a hat* to them! It's quite remarkable.（没错就是宝宝哈哈哈）  
> 首先！蝙蝠和酥皮真是太坏了啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 然后！毒藤姐姐请务必要把照片群发prprpr【等不及看小疯子接受惩罚了】


End file.
